goops_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Blossom
Princess Blossom is a pink gooptar created by Justin Wolfe and the one of the protagonists of the Goop's World series. She is always seen wearing a pink dress with red trim on the bottom and a red heart on the chest, a pair of rarely-seen red shoes, and a crown with a red heart on it. She also has an exceptionally long crest, which she wears in a style similar to a ponytail. Princess Blossom makes her debut appearance in Goop's World, where she is captured by King Grex. She is one of the main characters of almost every Goop's World series game. A while back, she met Goop, Bing, and Draclo. She soon entered into a romantic relationship with Goop. Name origin Princess Blossom's name is derived from the flower. Personality Princess Blossom is generally portrayed as the ditzy blonde, without necessarily being blonde. She is a very girly-girl, as opposed to Tawnya's tomboy personality. She is BFFs with Tawnya, as well as the significant other of her hero, Goop. She may have also picked up some of Goop's personality, as she can be very sarcastic and snarky towards King Grex, mostly during the original Goop's World. Abilities Blossom is said to have some sort of powers over the Magic Opals, although this power is never really shown. This supposed power is the reason why Grex kidnaps her. Voice actor Unknown History The first event of importance involving Princess Blossom is before the original game, when she meets Goop, Bing, and Draclo. A year later, Princess Blossom is kidnapped by King Grex on the day of her birthday. She is kidnapped because of her supposed powers over the Magic Opals. She is later rescued by her boyfriend Goop. One year later, Princess Blossom must help Goop go on another adventure after the evil King Grex, now a ghost after being devoured by Magmass, tears apart the Ethereal Veil, causing the Real World and the Spirit World to mash together. Two years later, Princess Blossom finds herself and her kingdom under attack by the evil king (who is now a robot version of himself possessed by his spirit) and the bounty hunter Frogrump. However, as the attack begins, Grex's army itself is attacked and defeated by the army belonging to Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff. Goop, Bing, and Tawnya decide to make a temporary truce with Frogrump and King Grex as Blossom stays behind in the kingdom. Princess Blossom and company take it easy for a while, participating in sporting events such as go-kart racing and playing a football-like sport. Two years after the events of Opal HQ, Bing and Goop are once again called back into action by Shifta, a Shift Sprite whose entire race has been enslaved by the evil King Grex. Princess Blossom sets up a boutique where Goop can upgrade his Health, Stamina, and Speed. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, Princess Blossom did not exist. *Princess Blossom's signature color is Pink. *Princess Blossom appears in the Toshiko-developed crossover brawler, Toshiko Crash-Up, as a Minion for Tawnya. *Princess Blossom appears as a purchasable costume in Origin, another Toshiko title. *''Goop GP'' is the only game where Princess Blossom has no English lines. *''Goop: Minion Warfare'' and Bing: Powered-Up are the only games in which Princess Blossom does not appear. *In the original Goop's World, Princess Blossom is 22. In Goop's World 3: Shifted, she's 27. *In Goop's World 2: Paranoia, Princess Blossom is transformed into a witch. Gallery Blossom's Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters from Goop's World 3: Shifted Category:Characters from Goop's World 2: Paranoia Category:Characters from Goop's World Category:Characters from Goop's World: Opal HQ Category:Characters from Goop: Powerball Category:Characters from Goop GP Category:Gooptars